


Dazzling in my Eyes

by MysteriousAmethyst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Breaking and Entering, Creepy, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Anguish, My First AO3 Post, Office, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Post-it Notes, Stalking, Suspicions, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousAmethyst/pseuds/MysteriousAmethyst
Summary: "Stone Hearted" Satoshi. Everyone sees him that way. His coworkers, his boss, even random baristas!And he was fine with that. He didn't care for romance or falling in love. All he wanted was working at his dream job.That's when the first note came.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. I'm Yours, You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first post. I just hope you enjoy what I have so far. I hope to up date this at least every week or so. Comment honestly on what you think please.

It was always innocuous, the post-it notes on my desk.

“ **Work hard today Satoshi!** ”

“ **Satoshi, don’t forget an umbrella for tomorrow.** ”

“ **Satoshi, you are the best worker in our company. Gold Star!** ”

As I sit down at my desk and open my computer, I’m greeted by another note, “ **Satoshi; You are the sun in this world. Shining so bright that I’m blind from one look.** ” I intake a sudden breath at the overwhelming feeling of… anxiety rush through me like a tidal wave. I shakingly take the yellow piece of sticky paper and crumple it up into a ball. I stand up and fast walk to the nearest trashcan.

Just as I spot one, I walk right into my co-worker from the sales division. “Oh! Sorry, my mistake Myrne. Excuse me.” Myrne however, grabs my hand as I try to walk past her. “Satoshi? Are you okay? You’re trembling, see?” I look down to see my hand clasped around the note, shivering from the fear inside me. “Myrne, it’s fine. I’m fine! I need to see Mr. Pond about something. I’m just nervous about that.”

I say, as her eyes grabs me in a vice grip, stare unending in droves. Her face then pouts as she pulls away exclaiming, “Satoshi, you worry me sometimes. But, I’ll trust you. You’re not the Stone-Hearted Satoshi for nothing! Anyway, it’s fine. I know you’re a diamond in the rough! Have a fun meeting with our boss.” She turns on her heel and she struts off to her own desk. Her auburn hair bouncing with each step. When she is finally out of sight, I breathe a sigh of relief as I go and throw the cursed scrap of paper away. I feel the edge of a panic attack receding away.

I then make my way down towards the office at the end of the hallway. “ **Lloyd Pond, Branch Hyacinth Leader,** ” adorns the nameplate next to the door. I walk into the room to find Mr. Pond checking his phone for something. Glasses askew, he swipes his fingers up as he mumbles, “Stupid technology”. I clear my throat. He stands up straight sending his phone flying in an arch to deposit itself right at my feet. I go to pick it up and hand it back over to Mr. Pond. I catch glimpse of the website he was looking at, “ **Florence’s flowers; Big sale discount for Valentine’s Day!** ”

“For your wife?” I accidentally mumbled out loud. Mr. Pond immediately sputtered before responding, “Yeah, something like that. What do you need, Satoshi?” “Can I transfer to another office?” He looked stunned, clearly not expecting that. He recovers quickly, solemnly asking why I want to do that. I feel my heartbeat quicken. My face feels itchy. His eyes question my entire soul, piercing through my defenses. “It’s complicated.” He makes a disagreeing noise before shutting my idea down. He goes on to explain that I’m a valuable worker and all that, I shouldn’t sell myself short yada yada. I tune out for a few minutes of his speech as I panic over what I can do next.

Before I knew it, I exited his office to go to lunch. His last words striking a chord, “Many people shine at this company Satoshi, but you’re one that sparkles beautifully.” I push down thoughts of suspicion swirling in my head. Instead beating myself up for not telling Mr. Pond the real reason. It’s silly, but I am terrified of my mysterious messenger. When I entered this company, I was happy. Sure, my love life was non-existent, one of the reasons why I’m called “Stone-Hearted Satoshi”.

All I cared about was getting my dream job here, at Nico’s Game Company. And now that I’m here, I just wanted to help create more wonderful games and maybe make new friends as well. That’s when the notes started. None of the notes had anything to truly alarm me, it just felt **wrong**. I can’t explain it at all. _Perhaps that’s why I didn’t say anything. “Oh, sorry boss. These notes about me being the greatest worker ever is sooo scary!” Yeah right, I’d look like an oversensitive idiot._

I walked into the company’s coffee shop; _Blackened Soul Espresso_. I walk up to the counter to scope out the baked goods. I belatedly catch the eye of the barista as she walks over behind the counter. “What can I get’cha?” “Um, I would like a medium Americano and this croissant.” She nods lazily as she takes a cup and writes my name on it. She starts fixing up my coffee as she takes one of the croissants on display and shoves it into a paper bag. She hands me the bag as I pay her.

“Yo, Satoshi!” I glance behind me to see my co-worker Grant already sitting at a table. An headphone earpiece removed and dangling in the air near his shoulder. He chucks the other one out as he motions me to join him. I walk toward him as I belatedly realize I forgot to ask for milk in the coffee. I sit down across from him as he smiles. “Hey, how is it going my man. I heard that you were one step away from being fired?” I frown confusedly, before hurrying to correct him, “No, I didn’t. Who told you that?” “I did”

I almost jump out of fear as Myrne speaks above me. I turn to her as she takes a chair from another table to sit down with us. “I mean, you were positively shaking when you went to the big boss’s office. What else am I supposed to think? So, what were you doing in there?” She shakes her head before giving me a charged look. I gulp at her intense gaze, a fire so big, it almost consumes me. I answer truthfully that I wanted to transfer to a different office. At my confession Myrne looked strickened while Grant looked…blank. His eyes showed no emotion.

The depths of his soul windows were clouded with nothing. “What, did Grant annoy you too much?” The sudden proclamation sent Grant into a denying frenzy, claiming that since he was my closest friend it would have to be my superior at work making my life terrible. She counters that she trained me for the job, seeing how he puts up with him is an example of how good I am at keeping calm. They bicker for a while as my stomach growls. I absentmindedly take my croissant out of my bag and- “Wait! You shouldn’t eat that.” I look in surprise at Grant as he snatches it out of my hand to just take a big bite of it. “Hey!”

I admonish him as he grins while speaking with his mouth full. “I saw that barista eat some reese pieces before handing you the bag. Cross contamination right?” I open my mouth to interject before suddenly realizing something. “Wait, how did you know I’m allergic to peanuts?” Grant coughs/chokes on the big piece before he swallows. “Uh, you were the one who told me that, Satoshi.” I reach back to remember if I ever did but I come up empty. “I didn’t know Satoshi was allergic to peanuts, how come you knew and I didn’t!?” Myrne looks absolutely offended at that fact while Grant just smiles like the cat who ate the canary.

“Americano for Satoshi?” I quickly excuse myself from the table as my two friends roleplay World War 1: Office edition. I walk to the barista as her eyes follow my movements. Phone in her left hand, she hands over my coffee with her right. “It would be sad to see you go.” Her gaze widens and narrows at the same time. Her eyes twinkle with…mischief? “I’m sorry, do I know you?” My question brings a laugh out of her. “I know who you are, Mr. Stone-Hearted Satoshi. You’re quite famous for not responding to any love confessions or dates from anyone. You’re quite the entertaining person, you know? As for me, I’m just your normal barista. Name’s Justine. I hope you stick around.”

She smiles toothily before walking away, leaving me dumbfounded. _Has rumors about me really spread that far?_ I shake my head before taking a sip of my Americano. Only to be surprised that it has milk in it. _Huh, maybe I did order it with milk._ Myrne and Grant seem locked in a heated debate, so I leave them be to go back to the office to my desk. When I get there, I take a moment to go to the bathroom.

The slight tremor in my hands from earlier are still there when I wash my face. I come back to my desk to find my computer open. I sit down just in time to see multitudes of notes plastered across the screen. _That’s odd, usually there only be one post-it note a day._ I freeze when I read the words on the note. Hastily scrawled like the writer was in a panic, unlike the neat, concise handwriting in earlier notes. It looked completely different yet the same.

“ **Why? WHY? Why would you want to leave this office? I thought you loved this place. SO why?”**

**“You can’t leave, please. You are my beautiful, radiant star, without you my world will be enveloped in darkness. I can’t lose you.”**

**“I thought I’d be happy with just watching but it’s not enough if there is a possibility of you not being in my life anymore. So no matter what, I will make you stay.”**

**“I swear with all my heart, I will make you MINE.** ”


	2. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. You'll Be Mine, No matter what you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please comment on what you think so far.

“Beep, Beep, Beep!” I slam my hand onto my phone. Alarm silenced; I closed my eyes to get another minute of sleep. I don’t want to be awake. I can’t be awake right now. Every moment awake is devoted to thinking about those messages. Cold anxiety creeps up along my spine as I hug myself. _Why? Why me? I didn’t do anything special. I thought stalkers went after celebrities or random high school girls. Not me._

I roll over and shoot off from my bed. Going into the bathroom, using it, brushing my teeth, and washing my face before getting dressed for work. Routine. It’s just routine. Taking the bus, checking my phone, even listening to music is all routine. It keeps my tumultuous thoughts at bay. I get off at my stop, walking into Nico’s offices to slave away.

Right now, I am happy I’m a workaholic. When I enter into the room, Grant sees me from his desk. He visibly lights up like a puppy as he waits for me to sit down. Since his desk is diagonally across from mine, we became close due to proximity. I lost count on how many times he asked me out for a drink, only to vent to me about his failed dates. Let me tell you, it’s kind of annoying how bad his track record is.

It’s not about his looks, "blond hair and rugged jawline" makes many women and men swoon over him. However, looks can only get you so far. Apparently, (according to him), his ex-girlfriends all break up with him because of one reason: he’s a total airhead. Aka; he is an idiot. Excerpt from one of his ex-girlfriends, “I’m sorry. It’s not me, It’s totally you. I feel like you’re just going through the motions. And also, you space out during sex. It’s like you don’t see me at all!” 

And that’s why I give Grant an unamused look when he shows me another girl on his phone. “Satoshi, would you rate her a nine, or a ten?” “I rate her a ‘I don’t care’” He sighs exasperatedly as he looks back at his phone. “So, this girl. Do you think I should give her flowers or something?” I open my computer as I shrug noncommittally. Sighing in relief and confusion at no sign of notes anywhere on my desk.

“What flowers should I go with? Roses sound too cliché and daisies aren’t available right now…” I glance at Grant staring at his phone in concentration, tongue flicked out like a dog. I snort as my mind conjures up that imagery. Through my snickering, I jokingly suggest that he go with a bouquet of carnations to celebrate her life. “No no, it wouldn’t suit them. Not at all.” Getting up with those mumbled words, he disappears into the direction of the restroom.

I focus back into work, back into routine. Typing away into oblivion. Goosebumps pop up on my skin as the feeling of eyes crash down onto me. I spin around in my chair, to see no one. _It’s just my imagination…right?_ I breathe in a gulp of air and exhale in the same breath. _In, out, in, out, in, out._ Deep breathing hasn’t gotten me anywhere. Still on the edge of panicking I walk to outside onto one of the company’s balconies. Feeling the cold, crisp air around me brings me down to earth.

I look up to the grey sky as I wonder if it’s going to rain later. I hear a door opening behind me, a snatch of a conversation going on catches my ears. “Uhuh, yeah. No, delivery is fine. Yeah, he’s someone special. Well, I want it to be delivered today at 1442 Sa- Oh!” The startled voice of Myrne cuts off as she becomes as red as a strawberry. Her eyes dart all over the place, clearly not expecting someone else to be on the balcony. She walks over beside me as she finishes her call.

Probably due to embarrassment, her voice became quieter for the call. After she hangs up, she scratches her head in embarrassment. I grin cheekily before teasing her, “Soo, ordering a present for your boyfriend? He’s a lucky man since he’s getting a hot secretary as a girlfriend.” She blushes fiercely before swatting my arm. “Hey! I’m your superior. I could reprimand you for sexual harassment!” Her face teasingly grins back before growing wistful as she turns to look into the distance.

Her figure leans onto to the railing as she regales me with her story. “It wasn’t for a boyfriend. He’s not even close to that. But I do love him, it’s just complicated.” “Why don’t you just ask him out.” “Hah!” Her short laugh surprises me as Myrne gazes back at me. Her eyes were burning intensely. The inferno in them nearly made me choke, causing me to avert my eyes.

She leans in very close as to whisper in my ear, “Let’s just say, it’s a secret, okay?” She then pats my arm in a gesture of friendship before moving away back inside. I stay still, my arm burns on the part she touched. _It almost felt like, her hand lingered there. Does she like…me? Am I losing it?_ I stumble back inside towards my work desk, slaving away at work was Grant. His eyes briefly met mine before returning to his own devices. _Blankness_.

I ignore that thought and set out to work again, however other thoughts soon creep up on me. _Thank god, there were no notes today. Maybe all those notes were a prank just to scare me. Or maybe they’re laughing at me right now. Enjoying me suffer like a paranoid schizo. Ugh, Maybe I should just tell someone. Just to get it off my chest. Who’d believe me though? I threw away all the evidence._ “Satoshi?” I snap out of my thoughts to see Mr. Pond standing there with a boquet under his arm. His frowning face plus his glare arouses fear that I did something wrong. “I believe this is for you?”

He holds out the mysterious bouquet to me as he goes on, “I know it’s romantic and all, but please tell your lover next time to not mail these kind of Valentine’s gifts directly to the office, okay?” He walks off without noticing my shock at the gift. I hold it in my hands to inspect it closely. It’s a dozen flower bouquet of eleven roses encircling a single sunflower, wrapped in a flower patterned cloth, finished by a silky green ribbon. “ **Florence’s Flowers** ” is embedded on a tag of the card. My hands shakingly unfolds the card to see the horrifically neat handwriting lining the inside.

“ **Satoshi, you are my sunflower. And my love for you are the roses. No matter what, my deep love will surround you in its fragrant embrace.** **Forever**."

“Wow, why didn’t you tell me you already had a girl? Jeez, sure is the romantic type huh?”

Grant comes over to my desk to congratulate me, his hundred watt smile almost blinding me. I unintentionally ignore him as I stand up and start jogging out of the office. I chuck the vile bouquet into the nearest trashcan, pushing down the urge to chuck my stomach in as well. My feet carried over to the coffeeshop I went to yesterday. As I burst in, Justine lazily looks up before moving around to get a cup. Before I even say anything, she gets started on another Americano. I take a breather as my leg muscles scream in mercy for the workout I did without their permission.

Justine takes a croissant from the bakery window and shoves it into a bag. When I go to remove my wallet, she shakes it off with, “It’s on the house, I feel bad for yesterday. Don’t worry, I didn’t eat any more Reese’s pieces, okay?” I nod absentmindedly as I bite into the croissant. _Sort of dry, but okay I guess._ My Americano comes and I sip on it, glad it has milk in it, trying to calm down but failing.

Fortunately: Justine does it for me. In the worst way possible. “So, what got you hot under the collar, Mr. Stone Heart?” I gulp down the liquid in my mouth. Beads of sweat roll down my brow. I consider changing the subject, but everything just wells up in me and bursts out. I watch as the barista’s face stay mostly the same as I explain everything. My …stalker, the notes, my feelings, and even the bouquet.

“I mean, what the hell is that creepy message for? ‘My love will embrace you forever’ What bullshit! How about you just tell me in person instead of leaving stupid creepy messages! I wish I burned that bouquet, all the stupid roses, the sunflower, that weird carnation patterned cloth, and especially that gross ribbon!” Justine looked puzzled for a moment before replying, “But I thought green was your favorite color.”

“Exactly! The fact that the son-of-a-bitch knows about that just disgusts me! I just wanted to live life peacefully…Why me? Just why? Do they love me so much that have to terrorize me like this!” I breathe after that last line as I feel the beginning of tears to well up. I rub my eyes as I take another sip of coffee. Justine looked contemplative, considering everything I said. “Maybe they just hate you.” I almost do a spit-take as Justine threw that proverbial bombshell at me.

“I mean, love isn’t the only thing that can make you crazy. It can also be hatred. Perhaps this stalker of yours just wants to see you suffer. Sure, I guess it’s pessimistic but, I think it’s a better alternative.” I pick my jaw back up from the floor to ask “How?” She replies as swiftly and bluntly as her eyes, “Well, if your stalker hates you, then it’s possible that they’re just doing this to scare you and they’ll stop when they get bored by your reactions.” I nod pensively as she continues.

“Otherwise, if they love you, it’s definitely possible they could escalate to something above just leaving presents. With the way the notes are written, they could try to attack you.” “Why would they attack me if they claim they love me.” She winces at my naivete before she clarifies, “Sorry, I meant in the **sexual** way.” I blink. Justine’s eyes come up to mine in worry and…callousness? I feel the urge to vomit skyrocket. It’s was only by seconds that I got it in the toilet bowl.


	3. Coincidence? I think not!

“Clack, Clack, …and done!” I shut my computer down, rubbing my face in exhaustion. Glancing at my phone, I wince as office hours are nearly done. I pull myself together, stand up, and hurry out of the office. Walking through the deserted hallways sends my anxiety down a spiral. My hair at the back of my neck stand up as I hurry into the elevator. I push for the ground floor when a hand catches the side of the door.

My boss silently walks in, nodding towards me in acknowledgement. The elevators close on the scene where Mr. Pond stands slightly behind me. From the corner of my eye, he is on his phone fiddling with the controls. The weirdest sensation crawls on to my hair. The elevator monitor counts down the floor slowly, the sensation not abating at all. It strikes me that the sensation was the breathing of Mr. Pond on my head.

_So awkward. I wish he wasn’t so tall. Why did I have to be shorter than him?_ The sounds of his soft breathing echo between the closed space of the elevator. His presence behind me sends alarm bells to my brain, like I was about to be… attacked. _Listen to yourself, Satoshi! This is Mr. Pond. Not some crazed lunatic about to rape me. I’m just shook up from that barista words earlier, that’s all!_

 _Why does he have to be close to me? Can’t he just go to the opposite corner and stay there! Why can’t he just-,_ the elevator doors open. Mr. Pond moves around me as I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. In fact, holding my breath for that long made me stumble a little. I almost fall when my boss catches me with his arms. “Are you okay?” I nod multiple times in rapid succession as I push him away. I turn to go when he suddenly grabs my hand.

The skin he grabs burns and freezes simultaneously. I look back at him at his offering held out for me. “Here, you should have this. It’s pouring cats and dogs outside.” “No, I couldn’t take your umbrella Mr. Pond.” As I go to shove the umbrella back into his chest, he pushes back with surprising strength. “No, please. I insist. I have an extra one anyway.” I reluctantly take the green umbrella into my hands.

I start walking away again when he calls out to me. “Satoshi!” I turn my head to look at his face. “Mr. Pond sounds like I’m old. Please, call me Lloyd” His voice carried a tint of laughter in it, however, his eyes betrayed that he was dead serious. “Okay. See you later…Lloyd.” I exit through the front doors of the building, leaving Mr. Pon- Lloyd in my dust.

I hurry through the downpour towards my bus stop, gracious for the green umbrella shielding me all the way. Once I get onto the bus, I immediately take a seat and shake my umbrella a little to dispel some of the moisture on it. In doing so, I accidentally get a little on the person beside me. I turn to apologize when I’m met with a familiar face. Justine the barista. Sitting next to me. Absorbed in her phone. On my bus.

 _Okay, what a weird coincidence. I didn’t know she took this bus. I wonder if she takes this route home. Or maybe she has a night job? I mean, being a barista doesn’t pay too well. I wonder what she does in her free time._ Caught up in my thoughts, I almost don’t realize my stop came up. I quickly evacuate, not caring about the stares people throw my way. I reopen my umbrella as I walk my usual route home.

Cautiously, I throw a glance behind me. Seeing that Justine did not get off after me fills me with relief. Scolding myself for those feelings, I spot my apartment building. I walk inside, passing a woman who looked a lot like Myrne. I reacted snappily, grabbing the woman’s shoulder to stop her exiting. The woman looks me in surprise until she recognizes me. “Satoshi? I thought you didn’t… I mean. What are you doing here?”

“That’s my question!” Myrne jumps at my shout, her eyes show nothing but fear and confusion. I sheepishly rub my head before apologizing, “I’m sorry. I just…want to know.” She nods before giving me a weird look. “Yeah, I get that. I was just visiting to see my friend, she lives in the complex. But, seriously. I didn’t know you live here. Can I come over?” I still at the impromptu invitation before shaking my head feverishly.

She frowns before waving her hand like it was nothing. “Oh well, I tried. Anyway, see you at work Satoshi!” Before I could stop her, she disappears through the double doors. Trying to convince myself that every person I know is out to get me, I ascend the stairs to my apartment. Even if it was a workout, just being anywhere near an elevator starts to unsettle me deeply. Finally making it to my floor, I drag my feet towards my apartment and let myself in. I leave Lloyds umbrella near the door, shuck off my shoes, and nearly rush into the bathroom to burst.

After taking care of business, I undress for bed, leaving only my boxers on as I launch myself onto my bed. I take my phone to set my alarm for tomorrow. Ignoring the feeling of unease spiking up in me, I walk towards the light switch. I turn the lights out as I start to feel slumber kidnapping me to dreamland. Just I was about flop back into bed, my phone starts ringing non-stop. I try to ignore it, but my annoying caller just won’t quit.

On the eighth ring, I pick up hoping to be able to end it quickly. “Yo, Satoshi. Great, I caught you before you gone to bed. I need a huge favor from you man.” _Great, Grant. Stupid fucking Grant and his stupidly accurate timing._ “Grant what do you want right now. And why are you whispering?” “Satoshi, I am really in a bind right now. You remember the girl I showed you the other day?” I roll my eyes at Grant’s dodging of my question before affirming that I do remember.

“Well, apparently she’s not going on a date unless she brings her friend along. I need to bring a male friend for it to be a double date sort of thing. Please Satoshi! You just have to come along, I think this girl is my dream girl.” “No.” My short answer brings him to whisper more insistent pleas. I’m so tired that I foolishly agree just to make him stop. “Oh, Satoshi. I owe you big time. Thank you. With this, the date will be perfect! It will be at 7:00 PM. tomorrow. At the Harding Bowling Alley. You know where that is right?” “Yeah” “Okay, that’s all. Goodnight Satoshi.” He then abruptly hangs up just as I facepalm myself. I bring myself slowly back into the head space of dreamland. I close my eyes to welcome the realm of sleep. Where all the stresses of life…fade…away.

“Beep! Beep! Beep!” I follow my same routine of slamming my phone to stop the alarm. However, the alarm doesn’t stop at my slam. Reason being that my phone is covered by a piece of phone sized sticky paper. In a sleepy haze I peel off the sticky paper to shut my alarm off. Now that the cacophony of my phone was silenced, I start reading the concise handwriting that instantly puts me into defcon-1 mode.

“ **Good morning sleepyhead. I’m sorry for the intrusion, but I let myself in to take a gander at your place. I hope you don’t mind but I just had to take some photos of your sleeping face. You look so precious! Not like the ‘Stone Hearted Satoshi’ at work. I’m so happy that I’m the only one to see that side of you. Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything else you pervert! I didn’t take anything else either, because I’ll help you do that when we finally move in together. Oh! Just fantasizing about our future makes me so ecstatic! Have a wonderful day at work!”**

My mind can’t comprehend this. But when it does, my vision goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Satoshi...


	4. The Caged Bird never sings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but I cut it short to continue with the next chapter.

I lie in my bed, contemplating new ways to break my mind out of this cloudy fog. I can’t think. Nothing. The only thing grounding my body is the feeling of stickiness on my fingers. I absentmindedly rub them over and over, picking at the parts of skin with my nails. A notification alert breaks my cycle.

I slide my eyes over toward my phone, something about another presidential scandal graces my screen. The time pictured above makes me snap back into place, 7:34 AM. _The morning bus leaves in twenty-six minutes!_

I fling myself out of bed, paying no mind to the scattered confetti of yellow paper as I rush into the bathroom. Forgoing my usual morning shower, I brush my teeth. In my reflection, my haggard face takes in the visage of another post-it note on the mirror.

“ **Looking stunning as always, Satoshi. Remember to brush your teeth for two minutes. Cavities don’t belong in your perfect smile!** ”

I accidentally gulp my toothpaste as I gag over the sink. Anger coursing through my veins, I pluck the note off its place, and violently shred it like I did to its brother. I throw the pieces into the trash and stomp right back into my bedroom.

Seeing yellow, I scavenge through every inch of my place to annihilate all of my “loving” notes from Stalker X. In my rage and confusion, I didn’t even read what any other of the notes say. The sounds of my soul ripping and tearing with every note fuel my rampage. When I’m done, I gather up all the pieces into a black vinyl garbage bag and chuck it into the farthest corner of the room.

Breathing heavily, I dress myself up for work. Taking my shirt from my wardrobe, I slide it on while I crouch down to take my work pants out of one of the drawers. I finally wrangle my suit jacket and tie on when my right foot steps onto a piece of plastic.

I bend over to pick it up in curiosity. Crinkling slightly when I unfold it, “ **Orange Country Sweets** ” pop out to me in orange text along the wrapper. Intuitively, I pocket it for safekeeping. I walk out of my apartment, turning around to close the door.

My worst fears realized as I see scratches around the inside of the door’s lock. Making a note to myself to call a locksmith, I go on to catch my bus. On the bus the same old crowd is still there. Justine’s not there. Inwardly relieved and disappointed for some reason, I sit down for the ride. I arrive at work with no incident, slogging the day away.

Weirdly enough, Grant for the first time actually falls asleep right on his desk. I had to wake him up by splashing a cup of water on him. Grant, (understandably irritated) justifies the act by claiming that he was excited for the double date, he couldn’t sleep because of the nerves. I still give him a slight warning, which he takes in stride by rebutting “Okay, Captain Satoshi! What else should I do for you, eh?” Putting a hand over one eye like an eyepatch he uses his other hand to give me a salute. I sigh and inwardly facepalm for his childish behavior.

We both work towards the burden of work, when suddenly, I get a tap on my shoulder. Myrne suppresses a chuckle at my jumpy reaction. “Wow, maybe we should start calling you ‘Startled Satoshi’ instead of Stone Hearted. But seriously, are you alright?” Her gaze lingers on me as I dispel away any of her worries with a smile. “Um, I’m just fine actually. By the way, I need to ask you something.”

“Okay. How about we go get lunch at the office’s café and chat there?” She takes my hand to guide me as she starts dragging me toward the exit. I quietly allow it, feeling embarrassed as Grant gives me a lewd look. He then gives a thumbs up, before making a very crude sex gesture. I give him a gesture of my own, and no, it wasn’t my right-hand middle finger. It was my left.

Along the way, I somehow got Myrne to drop my hand. We walk in, take a table, while Myrne orders and pays for both of us. Once done, Myrne sits down across from me. “So… what do you want to talk about.” I inhale a breath before starting my own version of an interrogation. “Myrne, when we bumped into each other at the apartment complex. Did you tell anyone about that?”

She tilts her head questioningly at me, before swiftly replying. “Yeah, I told Grant. Obviously. I mean, it’s funny when you think about it.” “Why!” I slam my hands on the table a little too strongly, effectively scaring the living daylights out of Myrne and a few other patrons. Myrne collects herself replying, “Why do you need to get so worked up about it?”

“Why did you need to talk about it with Grant? He doesn’t have anything to do with this!” Her face does a complete 180, scoffing at me in exasperation. “What are you talking about? I thought Grant would have mentioned it to you as well; the fact that you both live in the same complex. So yeah, Of course I texted him since it was a funny coincidence. You don’t need to be angry about it.”

I gape at her. I prod for more information, so she continues. “He wasn’t feeling too good apparently, so I went over after work to bring him a care package. He had a headache so I brought him some Ibuprofen, fruit and candy, along with steamed buns.” “Why steamed buns?” 

“To stuff his pants." Myrne stone coldly said, not giving any indication otherwise. My brain starts to disconnect after that before Myrne laughs up roaringly at my expression. Finally getting the joke, I continue listening to her as she rattles off the story. She eventually concludes it by running into me, in which she claims was the best part of the excursion. When I ask why, she just smiles and replies, “Because I got to see you.” Her eyes flame up when I audibly gulp at her brazen statement.

She shakes her head at me when suddenly a “Bling” catches both our attention. She pulls out her phone and immediately gushes over something non-sensical. A picture of a blue jay covers her whole screen. “Do you like birds?” Myrne takes a second to react to my question, just nodding as an afterthought. “Yeah, I liked birds since I was little. I always wanted one as a pet. But my parents wouldn’t listen to me. They were too busy fighting to pay attention”

A self-deprecating chuckle escapes her, an eerie stillness on her face. The feeling of guilt washes over me as in all the time that I knew her, I never actually tried to learn more about Myrne. Resolving myself to try starting now, I ask a simple question. “Why do you like birds so much?” I got a simple yet complicated answer; “Because they can fly. Honestly, it’s the best and worst thing about them.”

I frown in confusion as she gazes back at me wistfully before clarifying. “Well, birds can fly anywhere they want, escaping all of their troubles. But birds don’t remember the people they left behind. Ironic? The hand that feeds them means nothing if they decide to fly away. Truthfully, if I actually got the bird I wanted. I would be too scared to let it out of its cage, I guess.”

I freeze at the end as Myrne stares directly at me. The words resonate in me, sending shivers down my spine the more I thought of it. But Myrne’s eyes blink, dispelling the oppressive air as she turns her phone to me, showing me more adorable birds.

Time flying quickly, Myrne realizes she needed to get back, bidding me adieu. I sit there a while, sipping my usual when a glance rewards me with two baristas chatting with each other. As I stand up, sliding my chair back into the table, I catch the name Justine coming from the conversation. “-get it why we have to work with her. I mean, seriously? I bet she’s the one stealing cash from the shop.”

“You don’t know that!” “Do you not know she got into trouble for stealing before? Once a thief, always a thief!” I walk by, miffed by their badmouthing of Justine. My walk back into the office felt painstakingly so, every few meters I would look out of the corner of my eye for anyone watching me.


	5. Double Date Night...Right?

My sense of unease never left me. Every few minutes I subtly look behind me. Every time I’m greeted with nothing. Even the white noise of the office makes me flinch whenever someone drops a pencil or paper. Paranoia seeps into my every action, as if I make the slightest move, I will be spirited away to another hell.

To my chagrin, Grant reminds me of the double date later when he leaves. I disparagingly curse my past self for agreeing. “ _I should just not show up. I mean, wouldn’t that be better for Grant? Two girls, one guy. I bet he could even try to convince them of a threesome!”_ Inwardly gagging at the thought, I pull up my phone to apologize for ditching him.

However, before fully typing out my condolences, Mr. Pond walked by me and accidentally bumped my shoulder. My hands drop my phone, clattering across the floor as Mr. Pond bends over to retrieve it for me. Of course, I also try to grab it at the same time, resulting in our heads clashing together like a stupid anime trope. Rubbing the sore spot, I notice a picture slip out of his pocket. It slips through air to land at my feet.

The picture consisted of a small child in a park, the child smiling at the camera while feeding some birds. They couldn’t be more than six or seven. A feeling of déjà vu strikes me as I look at the picture but before I could process more, the photo was snatched and stashed back where it came from. Mr. Pond gave me a sheepish smile as he hands me back my forgotten phone. “Phones are your lifeline you know! Thankfully, there were no cracks.” I open my mouth to thank him.

“Was that your kid?” “ _NO! That was not what I wanted to say! Ughhh. Me and my stupid brain and it’s stupid atypical curiosity!”_ Mr. Pond crinkles his face as if pondering how to answer that question, his eyes unreadable. “Yes, my pride and joy! They grow up too fast though. Wish they stayed my pure angel forever sometimes.” He grins, blowing away the tension in a second. I breathe a inward sigh of relief.

“Thank you for picking my phone up Mr. Pond.” And then the tension makes a staggering comeback as Mr. Pond swiftly narrows his eyes. My unease skyrockets when he simply pats my arm in a jovial manner. “Satoshi, I told you before! Call me Lloyd!” The tension dissipates once again, almost giving me emotional whiplash. Mr. Po-Lloyd lectures me a little bit on not meeting my goals for today.

But since this was my first offence that he would let it slide. Shame courses through me as I berate myself for letting my paranoia control me over this stalker incident. I get so caught up in my own thinking, I just then realize I’m standing in front of my door. “ _Huh, that hasn’t happened in a long time. I hope I don’t regress back to my old habits. I can’t deal with that right now._ ” I unlock the door, thankfully it was still locked, and hurriedly walk inside.

I realize that in my thinking storm, I completely forgot to send Grant that “sorry I can’t come” text. I look at the time before sighing; 6:07 PM. My conscious refuses to ditch Grant at the last minute so I begrudgingly get ready for the double date. Even while getting ready, I was on the lookout for any more post-it notes from Stalker X. My eyes didn’t catch sight of any sign of yellow.

By 6:20 I was ready to go. I walked outside the apartment building carrying the umbrella Mr-Llyod lent me. I hate the rain, so I always kept an umbrella just in case. I then hurried and ordered an uber. Soon the info about the uber driver that was taking me, the car’s model, even the license plate popped up on my phone.

I barely glanced at it, in favor of worrying about the time. In all my life, I have never been late to a single thing. “Punctuality provides time for Perfection” is a motto I’ll take to the grave. That’s why when Justine came rolling up by the entrance, I was floored. I take a second look at my uber driver’s name and plain as day stated “ **Justine** ”. 

She rolls down her window before asking if I was Satoshi, a teasing glint in her eyes and smile. I nod my head before absentmindedly opening the car’s door to scoot into the backseat. She starts driving toward my destination, looking in the rearview mirror once in a while to check on me. She takes a moment to unwrap something before putting it in her mouth. The soft crinkle of the plastic as she pockets it makes me snap out of it.

“So…This is your second job?” She chuckles slightly before nodding her head. “Yeah, need to pay the bills somehow, right? Besides, I like driving around. Makes me more familiar with the area.” I nod in agreement, her eyes finding mine in the mirror before looking back onto the road. “So why are you going to a bowling alley?” “It’s …complicated.”

“Okay, then what about the stalker business? Any updates on that front?” I began to retell everything that happened today and yesterday. When I’m done, she suggests that I go to the police since someone broke into my apartment. I refute her with the fact that they didn’t steal anything, and the police isn’t going to care about my case. “Why?” Her one word stills my body as my heart squeezes in pain. “

Because I’m a guy. They would just tell me to ‘tough it out’ or whatever.” Justine makes a confused face before replying, “That’s kind of sexist. Don’t you think?” “Well, it the truth. Men can’t be scared of a few post-it notes. At least, not in their eyes.” I cross my arms in disdain, as melancholy creeps up in the silence between us.

“We’re here.” I look out the window to see the Harding Bowling Alley building. I get out in silence. Justine gives me one last look before driving away. I turn away, resisting the urge to watch her drive off into the distance, walking into the building. The clatter of pins dropping in the abyss resonate around me as I make my way inside. Looking around for Grant was a little harder than necessary, considering its jam-packed with crowds of people.

Luckily, it was Grant who found me. Surprising me from behind, I’m only given his exclamation of “Satoshi!” before being headlocked with a side arm slung over my shoulders. Grant releases me a few seconds later, seeing the expression on my face. He coughs nervously, clearly not expecting the mask of unease I wore.

As he thinks on how to light up the mood, I decide to take a glance at my phone. 6:58 PM. “ _Good. I thought I wasn’t going to make it._ ” “Glad you could make it on time. If you didn’t come either, I would have just left. Stupid Maria and her stupid period…” Grant seizes my attention as his happy-go-lucky demeanor took a 180. Instead he seems now content to mutter unspeakable insults about this “Maria” person. “Who’s Maria?

” Grant snaps his eyes back at me before letting out a tremendous sigh. “Maria was **supposed** to be my dream girl. Now about twenty minutes ago, get this, she texts me saying that she couldn’t come because her ‘time of the month’ came early! I mean, come on! That’s a little bit too coincidental! And since she isn't coming, neither will her friend.” I stare at Grant in disbelief, discontent surging through me at this revelation.

“ _It wouldn’t have mattered anyway if I was late or not. God… I feel so stupid!_ ” I turn to leave when Grant stops me. “Wait, Satoshi where are you going?” Hand gripping my arm like a vice, I physically had to stop myself from shaking him off me. I look back at Grant’s puzzled face. “I’m leaving.” “No, no wait! Come on… you can’t leave me alone right now.” Grant gives me serious puppy-eyes, not considering the fact that I’m called “Stone-Hearted” for a very good reason.

Rejecting any person’s begging/confessions with ease. However, it seems that Grant came prepared for this, grabbing a pair of bowling shoes up from nearby. “I already paid for one game, you can’t just skip out on me. I don’t want to bowl alone! Do you know how awkward that is?” At Grant’s inescapable argument, I could only shake my head in defeat. Grant starts putting our names in the bracket while I replace my shoes with the bowling shoes. “ _Size nine and a half…that’s weird.”_

“Are you a psychic or something?” I field that question to him while gesturing to my perfectly sized bowling shoes. “Oh! That…Well you looked to be the same size as me so I just guessed. Lucky huh? My observation skills are on point! Besides, I thought you would have huge feet because you have a huge—” I deadpan stare at him, almost goading him to finish.

Grant gulps in nervousness as he finishes, “Heart. Huge heart. Stop looking at me like that. That what I was going to say from the start.” And that was how I started bowling with Grant for a non-existent double date. I was pretty good, while he was pretty… bad. Perhaps because he doesn’t need to show off to his potential dates anymore. Soon enough, the score one-sidedly decided in my victory.

I laugh at his face as he demands a rematch, in which I crush him about four more times. At the end of the fourth round, Grant bows to me deeply, exclaiming, “Please teach me, Satoshi sensei!” I roll my eyes at his exaggerations before giving him some pointers. Before I knew it, it was almost 11:00 PM.

Since the bowling alley was about to close, we got ready to leave. Just as I retied my original shoes and stood up, Grant pulls me into a sudden tight bear hug. The surprise leaves me breathless, but it’s over in a few seconds. Grant gives me a grin before telling me that he was happy that I was here to help overcome the pain of being stood up.

“Thank you” was the last thing he said to me before walking away. I sighed at his aloofness before following him outside. At the parking lot I pulled up my phone to order another uber. “RRooowmth. Mowww.” I paused my fingers at a discordant sound echoing nearby.

I looked behind me towards the back lot of the bowling alley, curiously straining my ears for more. The pained noises resumed for a while before stopping. A minute went by before starting up again in melody of pain. “ _Is that animal noises? Is it a…cat? I never heard a cat yell like that though._ ” I tried to ignore it, but my heart ached for the poor cat’s sounds.

Nobody knows this, but I love cats. I used to have many cats when I grew up. I would still have a cat if my apartment allowed pets. I walked toward the source of the horrible sounds, cringing in every yowl and mumbled meow of despair…I think? I’m not a cat whisperer.

I arrive near the back of the building, crates and dumpsters scattered along the sides. When I finally see where the source is, I repress the urge to vomit. Next to a wooden dolly with a white sheet, a cardboard box lays on it’s side. The words “ **Trash, please throw away** ” scrawled on the side sickens me. I crouch and open the box furiously, wondering how anyone could treat their cat like this!

What resided inside the box will haunt me for the rest of my waking moments. Curled up on its side, emitting pained meows sat a horrible abomination. It’s eyes and ears nonexistent, the gray body of this monster only continues to mock me with it’s helpless cries. As the voice recorder goes into another loop, a cloth appears before my eyes. The cloth presses into my mouth, silencing my yelp as I try to stand up. With my hyperventilating came a serious bout of dizziness. Before the whole world turned black, I felt my hand reaching out…. My nails scratching….something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger... I feel like I put too many of these sometimes.


	6. The hardest thing to do...

_“Read me another fact!” I sigh as the jubilant eleven year old bounces up and down on the couch. They smile widely as I pick up another book of ornithology. “Geez, I’ve already read you a thousand facts already Renmy, you’re really obsessed you know that?” I jokingly ruffle the kid’s hair as I rifle through the earmarked pages._

_Renmy’s grin falls as they start to pout. “I’m not obsessed, I’m educating myself for a better future!” Renmy air quotes the last part, mimicking a high pitched rendition of what I assume is their mother. I unable to stifle a chuckle in time to hear the front door opening._

_Renmy groans as I get up to greet Ms. Eden as she goes to hug her charming child. She disengages to address me a quick “Hello Satoshi” before Renmy shoots up to hug me. I pat their head as they ask me to stay for a little while longer. “Sorry, Renmy. I can’t today, maybe I can babysit you for longer tomorrow?” I glance questionably at Ms. Eden, her facial expression a little solemn as she nods yes. I smile at Renmy again and told them that I’ll see them tomorrow. “Promise?”_

_“Promise.” I extend my pinky towards their own, intertwining with a shake. I turn to say goodbye, before heading out. I count the money I got for the day and sort of cringe, considering that making only twelve bucks an hour isn’t going to help me save up an apartment once I become eighteen next year. I sigh and pull up my phone to call my ride…landing on one of the contacts accidentally. Mirabelle Wayton._

_I hesitate for a few seconds before tapping on the daunting green button. I put the phone next to my left ear and wait for a few seconds. Soon enough, her voice filters into my ear. “Hey! Sorry for not getting your call. Leave a message and I will probably get back to you. Ciao!” I repressed a sob at her voice, thinking on what I could say._

_“Hey… It’s me. Satoshi. I was just hoping you pick up. Like old times. It’s crazy, you know? Maybe I’m still in the denial phase my therapist talks about. I don’t know anymore. I just wanted to say…I’m sorry. I…didn’t mean to run away. I wish you knew that…I love you, always and forever. I hope this gets to you somehow up there…I’m sorry.” I hang up. Tears flowing down, I take a breath of relief. …_ Huh?

I blink the bleariness from my eyes as I move to sit up. A headache persists as blood flow travels back to my head. _“Why did I have that dream again? Ugh… where am I?”_ Memories race through my tired mind, eventually giving way to rising panic. “ _This place is… **it’s!** My apartment?”_ My panic is subsided by my confusion as I take in my surroundings. Same bed, same layout, everything is the same. Nothing is different.

Except for a sticky note pasted on my mini table in the corner. My body moves without my consent as I snatch the note and crumble it on autopilot. I throw the disgusting ball into my waste bin, before taking a few calming breaths. _“Okay…Just assess the situation. I was in the alley looking for a cat, when I…I…”_ My brain blanks on the next few moments. “How did I get back home?”

The question bounces around my head in unease. Suddenly, I realize as I grasp my chest to slow my heartbeat. _“I’m wearing pajamas. I don’t own pajamas.”_ The blue fleece linen wrapping around my whole body destroys any feeling in my legs. I fall down in shock, contemplating the implications of the revelation. I sat there for what felt like an eternity. “ _Shower. Get in the shower. Get the fuck in the shower, **right now!!!** ” _

The flow of water hitting my face breaks me out of my reverie. I start washing every nook and crevice I can think of. OCD levels of scrubbing. When I’m done, I don’t feel any better. I just feel worse. Violated.

I get dressed in my own clothes, throwing the pajamas in a trash bag where it belongs. I survey my apartment again, trying to find more notes from hell, but to no avail. I sit down on my bed to think of my next move. “ _What should I do? Why did they bring me back here? It makes no sense.”_

A rattle alerts me to the door, I watch in disbelief as the lock slowly turns. I make the difference between the door and myself nonexistent. The door only makes it a few centimeters open before I slam my whole body into it. I hear a quiet grunt of pain from outside. Taking the opportunity, I lock and deadbolt the door. “Who are you?” The question gets no reply.

That’s when I knew for certain. “What do you want from me? Just leave me alone! I’ll call the police if you don’t leave right this second!” Shouting those words, I pray that would scare them away.

The renewed efforts to unlock my door told me my prayers went unanswered. However, I keep relocking it every time they do. I brace my hands against the door, just in case they try to break it down. “Please, go away.” I whisper as my hands tremble on the door. Then as my right hand felt along a bump against the door, a thought occurred to me. _“_

_Wait, maybe I can look out the peephole. I can see who the stalker is._ ” Trepidation assaults me at the thought. _“I just have to remove my hand, just… my… hand.”_ Despite my thoughts, my right hand conceals the peephole constantly. _“I’m scared.”_ The thought explodes my paranoia out of the water as the truth I ignored for so long comes back to light my ass on fire. _“Because what if it’s someone I know?_ ”

Knocking resounds on the door. I still for a moment before familiar voices come from beyond the door. “Yo! Satoshi? Are you there? You weren’t at work so me and Myrne swung by to check on you.” “Are you sure this is the right one?” “Yeah I’m sure, after all I asked the landlord about it already.” “Really? Because I swear this one was yo—" I sigh in relief as I unlock everything and open the door to my two colleagues.

Grant and Myrne stand there with worried faces, Myrne carrying a care package in her arms. Before they even say a word, I broke down right there, dumbfounding them as “Stone-Hearted Satoshi” cried without a care in the world. In between my sobs I finally did something I should have done long ago. “I *hic*… need help. Please. Help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Satoshi! Look through the peephole! The suspense is killing me.


	7. An offer you can't refuse

After my impromptu breakdown, Myrne and Grant nearly had to carry me to the closest public park. By the time we reached a bench to sit down on, my sobs has devolved into mere sniffles. Myrne set down the care bag, handing me hard candy to suck on. Grant meanwhile, got me some grape flavored soda from a nearby vending machine. I thank them both, opting for the soda over the hard candy.

For a second, I thought I saw a glimpse of triumph on Grants face followed by poutiness adorned Myrne’s. The moment is broken by each of them taking a seat on both sides of me. Claustrophobia overtakes me for the first time in my life, but I endure it. Silence reigns for minutes, maybe hours, before I open my mouth.

Everything spilled out. The sticky notes, the flowers, even the kidnapping. Along my retelling of a few days, Myrne and Grant listen attentively. Various emotions flashing across their faces, at the end of my story a single most prominent one is anger. Thinly veiled simmering rage building between my two friends.

“What the fuck! I, I just…Man I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. Jeez that’s, rough.” Grant’s little outburst didn’t shock me. Grant in the year that I knew him, always seemed to just be a happy-go-lucky guy. But when things get serious, he always bucks up. Myrne sympathetically rubs my shoulder as Grant rubs his head in frustration. “Hey, I know this is weird, but why did you guys come to my place?” They both looked at me like I grown two heads. “Umm…Satoshi? Do you know what time it is?”

She then pulls her phone out of her pocket to show me the screen. 3:04 PM. I’m gobsmacked. “ _How long did I sleep! Well, there goes my perfect record.”_ A wave of disappointment washes through me in response.

“I mean, this was like the first time you missed work, ever! Me, Grant, even the old man was worried sick about you!” Myrne holds up the care package as proof. “Old man? You mean Mr. Pond? How old are you to be calling him old? He’s in his forties, right?” Myrne’s glare could have obliterated Grant.

“He’s fourty-three, plus I believe it’s very rude to ask a lady her age. FYI: I’m turning twenty-one in a few months.” This conversation is unimportant, only giving me pause to wonder why someone five years my junior is my superior. I cut their segue to ask more important questions, like if they saw anyone suspicious around the apartment complex. Unfortunately, they couldn’t provide any good answers. I sigh in desperation, believing that it was no use anymore. I then notice that Myrne has brought her phone up, furiously texting as if her life depended on it.

When she was done, she narrowed her eyes to me as she stated, “Okay. We are going to the police right away. I texted my dad if it was okay for you to stay over.” I immediately shook my head, “No. I don’t want to go to the police, not yet anyway. About the other one though, I mean, wouldn’t it be kind of weird to stay over?”

“If you’re uncomfortable at her place, you can crash at my brother’s place instead!” Grant helpfully offers, oblivious to the series of death glares thrown his way. He sheepishly rubs his head arguing, “I mean, it’s easier because we’re both guys. It’s awkward for a guy and a girl to stay in the same house platonically, you know? I would offer my own place…but that might not be the best idea. Given its location obviously.” Myrne rolls her eyes before explaining that I was going to stay at her **father’s** house, not her house. That does nothing to quiet the warning bells in my head at their suggestions.

“ _Don’t go to a second location! This is always the point in the horror movie where everyone screams at the stupid teenage chick. Except I’m not a chick…nor a teenager. Wait…what was I thinking about again? Oh, right. ONE OF THESE GUYS MAY ACTUALLY BE MY STALKER!”_

I pause my rampaging thoughts as I scrutinized both of them. Neither of their actions or their faces give the notion that they’re anything but extremely worried about me.

“Hey, did you both come together from work?” Myrne raises her eyebrow while Grant tilts his head in confusion. Grant is the one to break the small silence, “No. When I got here, I asked the landlord if there was someone named Satoshi Dayato and he told me your apartment number. Just in time for Myrne to enter, like she was a marathon runner with her care bag as the Olympic torch.” I inwardly chuckle at the imagery as Myrne face goes beet red.

“Anyway, my out of shape ass isn’t important right now, what’s important I believe is if we saw anyone else on the way, right Satoshi?” I nod as Grant’s face reaches the same realization. They both scrunch their eyebrows in tandem, taking an exceedingly long time before shrugging their shoulders. I sigh.

Standing up suddenly, I start walking. Grant and Myrne’s voices raise as they tell me to wait before I sprint into a full on run. People pointedly stare at me as I run past, but I ignore them. Before long, I stand before the entrance of _Blackened Soul Espresso_.

I mindlessly wander in, my favorite barista eyeing me up as I slog up to the counter. I barely mutter out my usual as she whips it up for me without saying anything. Americano with milk. I gulp the hot coffee, scalding at least half of my throat in the process. Justine waits patiently until I finish. When I make eye contact with her, she imploringly nods her head for me to vent. I run down the basics with her.

“So…let me get this straight. You actually been physically kidnapped and possibly molested, yet you still don’t want to go to the police? Are you stupid? No, seriously, I’m asking: Are you stupid?”

Her patronizing tone does wonders for my self-esteem. It also hurts when she flat out refuses to help. When I protest, she scoffs before shutting me down further; “Oh? I’m sorry. Let me allow you, a literal stranger, crash at my apartment to hide from a psycho stalker which may or may not exist. You may be cute, but I’m not risking my life for you.” I visibly deflate in despair, at my response she rubs her eyes.

“Look, I extremely stressed right now; working two jobs, paying bills, trying to make myself feel **better** just is my whole life right now. So until you actually go to the police with this, I’m not going offer more than my ear for help.” I understand her hesitation, I turn to leave while she goes back to her job.

I look over my half-finished coffee, when I realize that she wrote a message on it.

“ **Hey, you look like someone ran you over. In case you need someone to talk to again, my number is (808-681-4928). Put it in as Justine Wayton.** ”

I take my phone out, realizing that I had multiple missed calls and messages from both Grant and Myrne. Even Mr. Pond/Lloyd called me. I hesitated, wondering if I should text them back or not.

Online messaging has always been a weakness of mine. I procrastinate most of the time with messages, sometimes leaving days before I respond. Especially if I never met them in real life. Except for an online pen pal back in high school, but even then I lost contact after…after that incident. In true fashion I don’t respond to anyone just yet. While on the bus back home I take the time to enter Justine’s number. I get to my apartment with no incident, late in the evening, except I don’t go in.

An perplexing feeling crawls up my spine as I pointlessly stare at the door. I take a deep breath, unlock the door and swing it open. I don’t know what I was expecting. The stalker? Another note? No. Just my apartment. And only my apartment. My eyes bulge out of their sockets as I fall to my knees for a second time today. A wave of disbelief washes over me.

_“My bed, my wardrobe, my mini table, my clothes, it’s all……gone.”_ I check everywhere for any clue that I’m hallucinating but, except for the stove, bathtub, and toilet, everything else has just vanished. My brain gives up on thinking, as I called the first person to come to mind. “Hello? ” I swallow, fear festering inside me as I steel myself. “Hey, I was just thinking of taking you up on the offer. Is it still on the table?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Next will be the final chapter!


	8. The Taste of Happiness

“Huh, I was expecting something…bigger?” I cringe at my remark, hoping I didn’t just offend the one person I trusted with this. They rolls their eyes as they walks in, removing their shoes as they guide me inside.

“Dad likes to live modestly, even though he makes more than enough to upgrade. Says that it ‘allows him to sufficiently spend on other important things beside bills.’” Myrne sighs dramatically while holding her head, “Sometimes I wonder if his frugality was the main cause of the divorce. But, at least he has enough room for at least one more person! So no worries, Satoshi.”

I nod absentmindedly as she showcases the modest apartment, slightly bigger than mine but still modestly furnished. Myrne wanders to the dining table and sits down, fiddling on her phone. I scratch my head, nervously shuffling in place. I jolt when she asks me what I want at a certain fast food joint.

“Anything is fine,” I mumble embarrassed. She wears a smile, before getting up and giving me a hug. Even in another person’s warm embrace, coldness seep into the deepest pores of the skin. The urge to push her away threatens to break out of my mind. Luckily for her, (and for me), she disengages from the hug. I breathe a silent sigh of relief as she slips her shoes back on.

“Okay, I’m going out to get our takeout. Stay here, lock the door. Don’t open the door for anyone. Dad and I are the only people who has the keys, okay? I’ll be back in a few, and Satoshi?” I feel her gaze laser into my eyes.

She smiles broadly as she says; “You’re safe here.” She turns away and finally gets her shoes on, exiting through the front door. A slam resounds through the house, along with a click as the door locks.

_“To keep my stalker out? Or to keep me in?”_ My brain so helpfully supplies to heighten my paranoia. After a few minutes, I turn my back on the door, surveying my surroundings. I explore the apartment, making sure to not knock over anything accidentally.

The kitchen looks barely used as the fridge has little to nothing inside of it. In the trashcan are heaps of plastic containers for takeout. I exit to figure out where I’m supposed to sleep for tonight.

I take a cursory glance at the couch to surmise it’s comfortableness, deeming it to be okay. I sit down, scrounging around in my pocket for my phone, accidentally dropping the hard candy Myrne gave me earlier. I go to pick it up when I pause, squinting at the label.

“ **Orange Country Sweets** ” displayed prominently in text on the hard candy. My breathing rapidly increases as I stand to assure myself, _“It’s a coincidence. Just a coincidence. Just coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence.”_

I didn’t realize I was pacing around the apartment muttering the same word over and over again. In my walk I accidently wandered over to what I assume to be the master bedroom. I nearly tripped on the messily strewn clothes of a bachelor dad as I went to lay down.

My mind has given up on thinking at all. My fingers wander over to my phone, getting out the contacts to contact Myrne to… I don’t know. Confront her?

_“Myrne, did you leave this candy wrapper when you broke into my apartment the other day? You know, to take pictures of me you sick sadistic fuck!?”_ I turned over to my side, silently egging myself on to call her. My finger hovering over the button until the face of Myrne startles me to drop my phone.

She stares right into my soul, grinning as she holds a loft her high school diploma for the camera. Her graduation cap askew as a single lei is draped on a side unlike the many leis that are constricting her neck. A middle-aged woman stands next to her, looking especially proud.

The woman was no stranger, as I recognized her immediately. “Ms. Eden?” I zeroed in on the picture, scrutinizing every detail to confirm it was the woman I babysat for a long time ago. In doing so, two words pulled a shotgun and blew my brains out with it.

Printed on the high school diploma in all glory was; “ **Graduate of Roosevelt High School, Class of 2018. Renmy Pond.** ” I blink. I double check. And yet, it wasn’t changing. I stare for another few minutes.

“Getting comfortable, aren’t we?” I flinch, dread rising in full force. I numbly move my head to gaze at the person at the door. I didn’t hear them enter at all. A true ninja in their own right. Their eyes spurred fear in me, an unknown intense emotion behind them. I shakily sit up as they closed the door behind them, alarming me immensely. “Why did you close the door, Lloyd?” He smirks amused as he lays his body against the door.

“We’re going to have a serious discussion Satoshi. I don’t want you to leave until I’m done.” I gulp as his eyes gleam like the cat who caught the canary.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions, so as your boss, I will answer any as many as you want. Is that acceptable?” I nod as my hands fiddled with my phone for a few seconds. When I was satisfied, I started my questionnaire. “Are you and Myrne…”

“Yes, she is my daughter. We didn’t necessarily hide it, its just that having your father the boss of a branch in the company might yield, unsavory reactions.” His face grew tight for a second before returning to its usual jovialness.

“Plus, she wanted to make friends that wouldn’t kiss her ass. Ahhh…she gets her sweetness from her mother I’ll tell you that.” Lloyd chuckles at that. I nervously laugh too, glancing at my phone every now and again. I would make a call to the police, but I fear what Lloyd might do to me when he finds out. “ _Would he try to kill me? Or worse, torture me?”_

“Renmy, she was a kid I babysat for before. I only met her mother, not…you. Why? And also, why did she change her name?” He stills for a second before sighing out. “She changed her name because she didn’t want to be Renmy Pond anymore. Our divorce was extremely hard on her. And my precious angel didn’t come out of it the same. In essence, ‘Myrne Eden’ was just a way to escape her past. She also liked anagrams in case you wondered.”

I facepalm myself for not realizing sooner. Myrne grew up so much from that pre-teen brat. But all of this leaves one final question unanswered. “Why me? Why would you stalk and terrorize me?” Lloyd raises both of his eyebrows, mouth open as to rebut my accusation.

A few seconds passed, but no sound comes from him. He closes his mouth as his face falls in resignation. “What is most important in your life, Satoshi?”

That question came directly out of left field and smacked me in the face. “Uhh, my job? I mean…it’s something I immensely enjoy. Maybe my mom and dad as well?” His eyes brighten as he smiles warmly, still sending chills down my spine.

“Family. You are always born into this world with family. You should never squander the connections you have with the closest people in your life. I messed up once with Holly, I can’t let the same happen with Myrne.”

The smile gone, only the hard line on his mouth keep him from frowning intensely. “That’s why I’m doing this, all so you will marry Myrne. The love of her life. The perfect soulmate for my perfect daughter.” The confusion on my face broadcasted itself to Lloyd clearly, since he started monologuing. Like a supervillain.

“Myrne is in love with you. I’m guessing you didn’t know that? She liked you a lot, to the point that your application only went through because she begged me to. I don’t know how she found out though but it was the only instance of her being that interested in another person. That’s when I started researching everything about you.”

His eyes gleamed dangerously as he stopped laying his back against the door. “Your hobbies, favorite color, favorite animals, personality, childhood, family, priors, education, social media presence, and even your past relationships. All of these were everything I hoped for and more, especially the fact you never had sex before. Virgins with your qualities are extremely rare these days.” A wave of disgust wash over me, I scoot backwards until I hit the headboard. “ _He’s talking like I’m not even here. Am I even human in his eyes at this point?”_

Sensing my unease, he inches forward, until he reaches the edge of the bed. Cornering me like prey as he continues explaining; “At first, I was content with Myrne courting you on your own. After all, she’s a perfectly fine adult now. I had no reason to believe you guys wouldn’t start dating soon. However, you wouldn’t get a single hint.”

Towering over me, Lloyd crosses his arms in disappointment as he regards me. “I thought perhaps that you thought my daughter was out of your league, so I resolved to raise your self confidence with positive notes every day. Yet that somehow scared you enough to ask for a transfer.” He rubs his face with the palm of his hands as he sighs dramatically. “That’s when I realized that you are a fucking coward. I almost gave up on you until I realized something.”

I gulp as I roll over to finally exit the room/conversation. I make about two steps before my vision goes sideways in a second. Before I knew it, I was pinned to the bed by an unmovable force.

My arms are full of lead as the hang by my sides as I stare up into eyes that want to control my very being. “Mr. Pond, let go.” Mr. Pond’s face scrunches up in mirth as he notices the beginning of a panic attack becoming apparent.

“Awww, cmon. Why aren’t you calling me by my first name? You’re going to be my future son-in-law after all.” Faces inches apart, Mr. Pond leans in close to my ear to whisper,

“Unless, of course, you wanted to call me Dad.” I shiver violently, as I lay paralyzed by horror. He keeps eye contact with me as his right hand slips from my wrist, sliding down my arm. Goosebumps littered across my arm as his hand finally rested on the edge of my shirt.

The hand slither up inside my shirt, caressing my skin as he contemplates something. I’m seconds away from hyperventilating when his hand ran over a ticklish part on my stomach. In response to my faulty attempts to repress my giggles he retracts his hand.

“Same muscle mass as before, it never hurts to double check. Myrne will definitely be attracted to your body, which will be troublesome.” I almost choke on my tongue to ask him what he means when he silences me by putting his hand over my mouth. I start getting flashbacks of the alley, recognizing the coarse hand stretched across my face sans cloth.

I see black spots gathering at the edge of my peripheral, I gather my strength and use both of my hands to pry his hand off. I struggle to even make him move an inch. My body keeps shaking as I keep putting all my strength in to pushing, tears silently running down my face.

“You’re proving my point right now. Satoshi, I realized that you are a person dictated by fear among all else. Someone who tries to keep a brave front because your pride does not allow you to seem weak to others.”

I frown at this sudden diagnosis of my personality. I tried to deny it when I realized he still had a hand over my mouth muffling my protests. My arms forgotten as he holds my neck and mouth in a way to silence any noise from me. I frantically cast a side glance towards my phone, face down at the edge of the bed. Unfortunately, out of reach from my arms.

I shift my eyes back to Mr. Pond with a solidarity, limbs going weak as I ultimately lose all resistance. He studies as if to see if I’ll try to fight him again before removing his arms to place them at the sides of my waist.

He straddles me, staring into my soul as he drones on; “It’s exactly why you’re like this that it has all come to fruition. If I can’t help my daughter woo you in to going out with her, I’ll just scare you into her arms instead. And seeing as you’re here, it worked perfectly.”

What continues is me just robotically asking questions while Mr. Pond answers in rapid fire. His tone indicated a sense of playful banter despite the severity of the questions.

“How…how did you know where I live?” “Are you serious? It’s in your file at work. For insurance and safety reasons. Ironic, huh?” He laughs while I cringe to myself on how obvious it was. “What was with you delivering flowers to me directly, couldn’t you just made a delivery courier do it?”

He brings a hand to cup my cheek, squeezing it gently as I jerk away at the touch. He smiles at my action, eyes burning with mischief. “Well, you know when a bully gets a kick out it’s victim’s reactions? Sort of like that I guess…although I also wanted to see that meddler’s reaction as well.”

He pauses at my visible confusion, helpfully supplying that he was watching Grant’s reaction. “Why?” Mr. Pond immediately starts giggling hysterically, going for a few seconds before asking if I was joking. “No, I’m not?” He shakes his head before leaning in to whisper the secret, his voice tickling my earlobe. “Grant likes you very much, so much that he is actually willing to fake a double date to pretend date you! He is the epitome of the word: pathetic.”

I squint my eyes, trying to think of any instance that Grant ever showed **that** kind of interest. “Of course, he was the greatest wild card in my perfectly laid plans. He may be a pathetic, insecure, possibly closeted guy but he is surprisingly persistent. He was the closest person to you other than Myrne and I couldn’t possibly allow him to ever confess his feelings for you. Or if he did, for you to ever reciprocate.

That’s why I stole all of your stuff and put it in a storage locker in Grant Lockfield’s name. It killed three birds with one stone; One: it made you go to Myrne for a safe place to stay, Two: In case it never was found I could sell all those stuff to make funds for your future house, And three; In the event the police do discover it, I’ve set it up so Grant would take all the blame for these ‘incidents’.”

At the last one, he grasped my chin and leaned in until our noses were touching, watching as my eyes shrink in horror. “After all, who’s going to believe him when he was the closest person near you during that kidnapping. Not the police, that’s for sure. I’m so glad at my improv, especially since I found out about your little date at the last minute.” He glares at me, almost berating me silently for keeping it from him.

I glare at him back, asking how he found out where it was. “Haaah, I expected better from you Satoshi. I always remind you, don’t I? _Don’t forget your umbrella today!_ Plus you’re very courteous you know, I knew you wouldn’t throw it away.” I blink, letting the information sink in before it hit me full throttle.

“You didn’t-“Oh but I did. GPS trackers aren’t hard to come by, it’s very easy to order one online.” The fleeting panic attack on the edges of my consciousness are the new normal as my mind goes over the implications for the past ten minutes

. “Why kidnap me at all?” He takes a few minutes to answer, seemingly debating with himself before deciding to tell me. “It was a necessity, to speed things up considering you were dragging your feet. I also needed to take some…measurements.

Don’t worry if you gain or lose some pounds a year and a half from now, we can remeasure in order to make your tuxedo suit fits to perfection. Tailored to make your body pop and look sexy, all so my daughter can swoon over you on the wedding day. That reminds me! I almost forgot about the plan.”

He stops leaning over me to pull out his phone to fiddle with it. I suddenly regain the ability to breath as I keep looking over to my phone, still sort of out of reach. I wiggle my hand closer and closer, trying to be discreet as Mr. Pond goes into semantics about my life from now on.

“Okay, lets set some ground rules. You are going to stay in this city. No running away or else…” He let that warning hang in the air.

“Next, you will start dating Myrne as soon as possible, maybe by next Friday? Anyway, you guys will stay together for about a year or so before you propose with the ring I provide you with. And then, you will get married due to my specifications which we can discuss at a later date. You will then give me grandchildren; two. No more, no less. Once the baby has been born, you can discuss with Myrne on which of you two is going on leave.

You will not cheat on Myrne. You will not break up with Myrne unless she is the one to do so. You may also not have pre-marital sex with Myrne, no matter what. To make sure you wouldn’t defile my lovely pure angel, I ordered a cage to keep ‘this’ under control.” That’s when he reaches down and squish his hand right against my crotch. I almost pass out from the sudden pain. His arrogantly smug grin when I feebly glare at him is infuriating.

“What makes you think I would ever go along with you, fucking grooming pervert!” Mr. Pond shakes his head in disbelief as he takes another picture of me with his phone. “Your very cute when your mad, you know…if Myrne didn’t like you so much, I would have made you my little pet a long time ago. But, I’m sure you wouldn’t want this to get out?

After all, I have many connections in the company and businesses around here. The moment I send this out to everyone, your life is ruined.” He turns his phone around to show me a picture. My eyes open as wide as the moon, as I stop breathing momentarily.

He smiles as he puts his phone back into his pocket. He lets his hand wander over my body as I lay on the bed shell shocked. “I think it’s a very flattering photo of you. Maybe you can go into the porn industry if you want to. Oh, by the way, I have many more pictures of you. Not all on my phone.” I take breath, close my eyes, and jerk towards my phone.

I grab a hold of it just as Mr. Pond’s hand pin my wrist to the bed. “I don’t think calling the police is going to help you. The moment you do, you know what happens.” “I’m not going to call the police, I’m going to call Myrne. I’ll tell her everything.”

Surprise overtakes his face for a moment before he starts guffawing. He lets go of my wrist as he lays down on my chest, trying desperately but failing to stop his laughter. I pull the phone right next to me still face down, as I focus back on his face. His crinkling eyes as he heaves and gasps as he finally winds down.

“Ohh, Oh god, you are funny. I’m not wrong about you, you’re perfect. But unfortunately, no matter how you phrase it, you will fail in your endeavor. My daughter trusts me beyond a doubt, she won’t take your word above mine. All you would accomplish is that you are a manipulative, lying psycho…in…her………eyes?”

As he was talking, I flipped over my phone to reveal a black screen with a name and number for all to see.

“ **Myrne. Twenty-four minutes and thirty-seven seconds.** ”

I let my finger to raise the volume on the phone, as it was previously turned all the way down. In the next second a clearly angry voice booms over the phone in the next second. “Satoshi! Dad? What the fuck are you guys talking about? Why aren’t you answering me! Ah, I just pulled in. I swear if this a butt dial prank or something I’m going to be pissed!”

The calm and collected Mr. Pond paled until he looked like he was at death’s door. He takes the phone from me as he shakily asks; “Myrne? Angel baby, um, whatever you might have heard. There is a rational explanation for it. Me and Satoshi,”

“Can it! I didn’t hear fucking everything. But I heard enough. Dad, if you were the one behind all this crazy stalking…I’ll never fucking speak to you again.” This sends him into a panic, almost hyperventilating himself as he tried to placate his daughter.

That’s all that I need, I snatch the phone from back from him, push him over and gun it. I make it to the front door when it swings open, revealing one pissed Myrne. I ignore her however, brushing past her to run out of there as fast as I can. Before I realize it, I’m back at my apartment complex.

No clue how I got there, until I realize that Grant is sort of walking me inside. He says stuff, but my mind can’t comprehend it. I fall asleep in a soft bed, nary a care as all my exhaustion piles on me to fall into dreamland. When I wake up again; it’s a brand new day.

I somehow stayed in Grant’s apartment last night, him sleeping on the floor while I slept on the bed. I soon follow him into the police station to finally tell my story to the cops, wondering if the nightmare can finally be over. The investigation whirls by me in a blur. Fortunately, the cops were able to find the GPS tracker in the umbrella Mr. Pond gave me, along with all my stuff.

It was exactly where he said it was, a storage lot. They also found the receipt of Florence’s Flowers and of chloroform in his home when they got a warrant. The…pictures…on his computer served as the final nail in his coffin. He ultimately confessed when charged with physical and cyber harassment, kidnapping, sexual assault, and blackmail.

When it came to the sentencing, I honestly can’t remember. He got a moderate sentence, plus he became registered as a sex offender. I think the worst sentence is that his daughter ultimately cut off all contact with him.

The last time I saw her, she apologized for everything. Unfortunately, she left the company soon after, and I never saw her again. I stared at my computer, thinking about Renmy again.

“ _I wonder why she liked me so much, I wish things didn’t turn out this way. It wasn’t her fault.”_ I startle when a hand comes on to my shoulder gently tapping it. I turn around towards Grant, who smiles like always. I try my best to smile back, but it comes out as a grimace.

Thankfully he ignores it. Through all of this he never left my side, listening to me when I vent about it all or understanding when I needed space. As friends we definitely grew closer.

Mr. Pond’s accusation pings inside my head sometimes, making me wonder if perhaps it was true. But I don’t pursue it, if Grant does have feelings for me, I’m sure he would speak honestly one day.

But today is not that day.

I walk with him in silence to our usual café, Justine giving me an acknowledging glance towards me before making me and Grant’s regular. I stop her however. “You want something different?” She quirks her brow, surprise etched on her face mirroring Grant’s as well.

“Yes. I just want a hot chocolate. With marshmallows please.” She shrugs as she goes to make my order. Grant holds a hand over his mouth, a sly smile on his face. I shrug. “It’s my favorite drink.” “You’re, that’s adorable. I…never knew that about you.”

I feel embarrassed but relieved at the same time. “There’s a lot more you don’t know.” For the first time in his life, Grant is stunned speechless. Flushing a bright red, he just nods absently as he takes his coffee.

Justine rolls her eyes before handing me my drink. Scrawled neatly on the side is; “ **On the house. Thanks for proving me wrong, you are brave.** ” I take a second look at Justine but she had already left to take other orders.

I blow on the drink a little before taking a sip. I love the smooth fragrance of chocolate as a tiny fluffy marshmallow dissolves in my mouth.

The sugary silk soothes my sweet tooth as it warms my body.

In this moment, for maybe a second or so, I’m happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the end! Thank you for reading my story. First ever published work milestone completed!


End file.
